


Star Fox: Lylat Adventures

by xXBIG_stepheXx



Category: Star Fox Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBIG_stepheXx/pseuds/xXBIG_stepheXx





	1. The Funeral

I awake to the sound of falling rain. I don't look forward this day. Today is the funeral of Fox and Maruc McCloud. They were poisined with some sort of virus. The police are still on the search for the culprit. Its been 2 ½ years since I last worked with them durring the third Lylat War. The only one I've activly kept in contact is Krystal since she and I had a close relatiomship. She even tried hiring me as a P.I. To figure out who did tes to her hussband and son.

I arrive to the grave stone and meet Krystal there. “Oh, hello Stephen. I'm glad you came.” She turns to hug me. “I'm sorry my parents count make it. They absolutly wanted to be here eith you in ths time of need.” She looks up from the hug. “Thats alright dear, ever since they left you in charge of Star Falco they've been busier than ever.” Thats right, my parents retired and even game me a little brother named Maxwell. They've been taking care of him while I'm gone.

“Stephen...” I've never heard her so broken before. “Could you you staywith me for a ittle while? At least until you have to leave for The Great Falcon next week?” I'm notsure if I should but I can't say no tohwe now. “ Alright, let me get some stuff for the week and I'll be there tonight. That sound good?” She smiles and lets go of me. “Okay...will you be by for dinner then?” I smile and nod. “yes ma'm I will be. C'mon, I'll take you home.” She follows me to my car and sits in the passenger seat. I hear hher humming along with the radio and decide to whistle along with her.Once at her place I let her out, say our good byes for now andhead home to mom and dad.

I get home and the door opens. “Hey honey. How'd it go?” I take my hat and coat off. “About as well as a funeral can go I guess. I hear Maxwell running through the hall with dad behind him. “Max! How was you're day?” He babbles a response. “Really? That sounds awesome.” Dad picks him up and carries him. “Hey kiddo. I'm super sorry thet neither of were able to go. You know what Fox meant to me and uh....tp heat such news is a little....dawnting to say the least. I want to find who did it but I've got to take of your mother and your brother.” I pur my hand on Falco's shoulder. “Dad, I want know as muchas you do, but at this point its up to the police. I'll talk to Wolf I the morning to see if maybe he'd be wiling to help.” Eversince Wolf got let out of prision he's become a detective of sorts. People pay him depending on the tipe of case it is. “I'm going to stay with Krystal for a little to make sure she'll be alright.” Falco hands Maxwell to Katt and sighs. “Alright, just let us know when you're on you're way home.” I nod as I head to my room to pack. “Will do.”


	2. Visitations

I pull to Krystal's home. Its weird to think I used to live here. I text Krystal that I'm here as I get out of my car. I open the trunk and hear rhe frint dooe open. “How was the drive over?” I grab my bags and close it. “It wasn't too bad other than some light rain.” She shows me inside and I set my stuff down my the door. “Man....so many memories in this fome. Feels like yesterday I was brought here by Fox and met you and Marcus.” I look down and smile a little as tears start coming out of my face. “Oh, honey.” Krystal and I hug commforting each other. We eventually let go f each other. “I guess I'll uh.....go put my stuff in my room.” She nods and I go up stairs to my old bedroom. 

After I have everything set up Krystal comes knocking at ym dorr. “Stephen, are you ready for dinner?” I finish putting my clothes in my droors and turn to hwe. “Yeah, I'll be down in sec.” I close my droor ad head down. She's already serving dnner as I enter. “I could've made dinner for us. I know how you're feeling and I do'nt want you to feel like you're on your own.” She sets our plates on the table and takes a seat. “Just...sit down Stephen.” I don't like where this may go. “Krystal, talk to me. Something is clearly wrong.” She turns to me and yells. “Thre inst anything wrong with me. Its everone else that has something wrong! How am I the only onw who wants to find oout who killed my husband and son?!” I get pissed off anf yell back at her. “You are NOT the only one who wants find there killer! I'm going to talk to Wolf tomorrow and-” Krystal interjects in rage. “I jsudt got off the phone with him. He refuses to rake the case because of how personal it would be! I'm heading to bed.” Krystal storms off without another word. I finish my food food nad go to bed myself.

I wake up in the morning with a note on the front door adressed to me.


	3. Kursed Writings

“Dear Stephen, I'm leaving this note here as your only warning. I'm going to find them. Dont try to stop me. - Kursed”

“Kursed? Why does that name sound familiar. Is it here alias?” I then get a flashback to the night Bill was urdered. Ther was a note adresses to Star Fox. It was sighned by an assassin name Kursed. This isnt good I need to contact Falco and get some info.” I get on the phone and call Falco. Kat answers. “Hello?” I ask her anyway “Hey mom, you wouldn't happen to know anything about an assassin named Kursed would you?” She thinks about it for a second. “No, the name Kursed doesn't ring a bell.” I then here Falco grab the phone. “Who is this, and how do you know that name.” I'm worried for a econd but realize that name is probably classified information. “Its me dad. What do you know about them?” Falco is quite. “Meet me at the diner on the crosshairs of 22nd and 3rd street. We cant talk about this over the phone.” He hangs up. “damn, I was hoping for immediate information.” I take the note with me and meet him at the diner.

While at the diner I order some food for myslef and wait for Falco. “Hey Stephen. Good to see ya.” I standup and hug him. “So, what do you know about Kur-” Falco interups “Shhhhhh. You cant jusr sat it outloud. If the wrong person hears you'll be dead like that.” Falco says as he snaps his fingers. “Well, who are they?” I ask him hoping for some good news.”Well....they are Krystal. She is who you're looking for.” My jaw drops in awe. “You're kidding right, cause you know Kursed kiled Bill, right?!” Falco tries to speak. “Yes I know but-” “But nothing! Krystal killed my father and got away with it!” There comes a blaster shot from the kitchen. Everyione in the diner freaks out. “Everyone stay calm.” I look to Falco. “You keep them from getting hurt anyfurther I'll go see were it came from” Falco nods and we split off. I head towards the kitchen and everything looks fine. That is until I see a blaster ahot come from the freezer. “Stay down.” I say to the chefs in the kitchen. I enter the freezer looking for her. “C'mon Kryssytal. Thisisn't you you. You're not like this.” I here an almost seductive laugh. “You're right, Krystal isn't. But Kursed is!” I'm then hit in the back of the head. I stumble for a seconf but recover quicjly. I then enter hand to hand combat weith her. Several punches are thrown but none land. We both have the same kind of training due to being in teams like Star Fox and Star Falco. I then land a single hit on her and she cathes me In the jaw and I stumble backwards. I see her escape in a vent. I try to follow but ince I'm in there she's gone. “DAMNUT!” The police arrive and question me.


End file.
